


Harry Potter's Bad Luck Time Travel

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, End of fifth yr for HP but begins in Sixth yr, Eventual Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Harry flirting, Harry's confused, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentions of Underage Sex, Shyness is cute, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter wakes up and only remembers being at The Department of Mysteries with Death Eaters swarming after him at the end of Fifth year but wakes up in the past. He has to find a way home and navigate being sorted into Slytherin with Pre-Death Eater students and his sixteen year old parents. Not to mention everyone seems to want a piece of him. Poor Harry can't catch a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Bad Luck Time Travel: Part 1  
Harry Potter rolled over and groaned at the bright light that hit his closed eyes, clutching his head and listened to the somewhat familiar voice around him. Shaking his head to clear it of the heavy fog crowding his mind, he peeked out of his eyes and groaned out, "Hermione? Ron?"  
"Ah so our mysterious stranger awakens!" Called a cheery voice next to him.  
Eyes springing open, Harry looked up into a familiar electric blue gaze and gave a short smile, "Professor Dumbledore..."  
Those kind eyes wrinkled in confusion, "I do apologize dear boy, do we know each other?"  
Confusion hitting him hard, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position with a groan and took in the Hospital Wing before turning back to Professor Dumbledore. "Er...I'm just a bit confused, what happened? The last thing I remember was being in the Department of Mysteries and the Death Eaters were flooding in."  
Albus gave him a genuinely astonished look, "You were in the Department of Mysteries? With Death Eaters?"  
"Um, yeah I figured that I must have gotten cursed or something and that The Order rescued me and brought me back to Hogwarts..." Harry felt his panic and confusion rising as Dumbledore just looked more and more astonished.  
"How do you know about The Order of the Phoenix?" Albus asked looking him up and down seriously, his eyes edging on suspicious.  
Harry clutched at the blankets around him, "What's going on, why are you acting like you don't know me?"  
"My dear boy, I've never laid eyes on you in my life, though you do look remarkably like a student we have here, a James Potter, any relation?" Harry's jaw dropped and he fell back onto the infirmary bed, his world fading to black.  
**  
A strong feeling of deja vu woke Harry and he sat up, one hand tangling in his unruly hair to rub his throbbing scalp. "What the bloody hell is going on?"  
"Back with us then?"  
Harry groaned and shook his head, "Is this a nightmare? You can't have said that James Potter is a student at Hogwarts right now..."  
Albus nodded at him from the seat next to the bed, "Yes he certainly is. Currently in his sixth year."  
Harry laughed humorlessly, "Of course, beccause I can't have a normal life."  
"So I take it you know our young Mr.Potter?"  
"You could say that," Harry deadpanned, "He's my father."  
Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and nodded, "Yes from your reaction I had assumed that was most likely. I suppose the question now is how did you manage to end up this far in the past? And just what were you doing at your age in the Department of Mysteries, fighting Death Eaters?"  
Harry swallowed hard, "Professor, in the future, you always warn me about revealing to much about the future to people in the past, when time traveling. I don't want to do anything that would unravel or do something to negatively affect the future. But I can say that I'm a big part of fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters."  
Albus swallowed gravely, "So it sounds like unfortunately Voldemort is still alive in what twenty years?"  
Nodding, Harry chewed his bottom lip, "it's complicated, but yes he's still around."  
"Well Harry, I think for the time being you can join Hogwarts as a student. While you are here we can together figure out how you came to this time and how to return you to your own. It will take some time but I believe we can do it."  
Harry flopped back on the bed and nodded, "Okay, I don't really have any other choice."  
"Well, if you're feeling better than you can come up to my office with me and get sorted into your house. It would be wise to make up a new identity to tell your classmates. Of course your looks will draw attention to you since you look so similar to James but we can explain that away by the way wizards breed, you could be a distant cousin. It won't be something people would be shocked by."  
Harry nodded, "Okay I get I can change my last name and make up some past about growing up in the country and getting homeschooled."  
"Great, go on up and we'll get you sorted."  
"I was in Gryffindor before can't just..." Harry asked hopefully.  
"Ah, sorry Harry but I think it would only be fair to get you resorted." Dumbledore led his way to his desk and took down the sorting hat from it's perch on a high shelf.  
Motioning for Harry to sit down, he gently lowered the hat over Harry's head. A familiar voice asked, "Hm, you're an interesting one aren't you? A time traveler how interesting. And a former Gryffindor, though I have a feeling I thought you would be better in Slytherin, did I not."  
"Er...Yeah." Harry answered hesitantly.  
"Well this time around would be more interesting if you were placed opposite..."  
"No, wait..."  
But the hat had already called out,"Slytherin!" And Dumbledore smiled down at him as he pulled off the hate off his head.  
Harry made an annoyed noise but knew there was nothing to do. Besides he hoped he wouldn't be here for very long to have to endure the Slytherins in his year. Taking his course schedule from Dumbledore, he looked it over and was pleased when the Headmaster arranged for an elf to bring him the necessary supplies and clothing to be brought to his new dorm. Dumbledore walked down with him to the dungeons and they quickly threw together a back story for Harry to tell his new housemates.  
"The password changes every month, this month is 'familialpurius'."  
Harry must have pulled a face because Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, you'll get a lot of pure blood sentimentality in Slytherin, Harry. I do hope you can hide your disapproval. Just try to fit in as best you can, hopefully you won't be here for very long."  
"I'll give it my best sir." Harry followed Professor Dumbledore into the common room and looked around interestedly.  
The common room was much the same as it had been when he had gone in in his second year with Ron. Dark, vaulted ceilings, green lamps and black leathers couches and high back chairs. A few students looked up at him interestedly and he turned to stare at Dumbledores back as he led him up a spiral staircase. He followed him into a tower room and stood at his side as Dumbledore said, "Hello boys. We have a new student joining us. This is Harry Pierce, he was recently homschooled but decided to join us at Hogwarts for his last two years. I do hope you'll welcome him warmly."  
Harry shyly met the eyes of the four other boys in the room before Dumbledore took his attention, "Harry your things will be brought up after dinner. I'll make sure the Headboy Lucius shows you around the castle and your fellow Slytherins i'm sure will be all to happy help you around your first few days." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left the room.  
Harry looked around the room nervously before finding the empty bed in the corner and moving torwards it. Pulling off his heavy cloak and throwing it on the four poster bed, he gathered his guts and turned to face his dorm mates. He met three interested gazes and shuffled backwards to sit on the bed, "Er...Hi."  
One thin boy with curly red hair stepped forward and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rodolphus Lestrange. This is my brother Rabastan." He motioned over at an almost identical boy who nodded a greeting at Harry.  
Shock hit Harry as he looked in the eyes of the boys who would turn into the men who would torture Neville Longbottoms parents into insanity. Swallowing down his anger and disgust Harry took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."  
"That one there is Alecto Carrow, he's quiet but great if you need a good curse." Rodolphus nodded at a third boy, one with blonde hair and stunning silver eyes. He was quite good looking and seemed to know it as he smirked at Harry with almost a leer.  
Harry flushed and mumbled a hello at the gorgeous boy. He had only recently become aware of his attraction to boys and it was quite disconserting to have a boy look at him so blatantly. Looking over at the last boy in the room, Harry met suspicious deep black eyes and jerked in shock when he caught sight of a sixteen year old Severus Snape looking him up and down. Chewing his lip, Harry asked, "And you are?"  
"Snape, Severus Snape." Snape answered, his eyes narrowed on Harry's face. "How are you related to Potter?"  
Blinking in suprise, Harry caught his reaction in time and gave the boy a quizzical look, "Pardon me, who are you talking about?"  
"You do sort of look like Potter." Rodolphus added, his eyes looking carefully at Harry, "But not quite. You have different eyes, your hair is darker and your skin is tanner. You could be brothers."  
Harry swallowed and laughed, "Well I don't have any brothers so I can't possibly be this Potter's brother. As for kin, if he's pure blood like I am, than it's entirely possible we're related somehow, distant cousin perhaps?"  
While three of the boys nodded as if they completely understood what he meant, Snape gave him a familiar suspicious look and snapped open a book before withdrawing into his bed. Rodolphus shrugged at him good naturedly and Harry asked, "So who is this Potter person? Is he in this house as well?"  
"No, he's one of them, a Gryffindor." Alecto sneered out, his nose curling as though he smelled something disgusting.  
"Ah. Well if I look so much like him, then i'm sure i'll run into him." Harry shrugged and internally applauded how well he was playing his part. Honestly if he hadn't been targeted at birth by Voldemort, he could've been a wonderful actor.  
"Well if they give you any trouble, I can help you take care of them." Alecto smirked at him and ran his hand along Harry's arm.  
Burning red, Harry cleared his throat, "Why would there be trouble?"  
"Well, Slytherins don't actually get along with Gryffindors you see, our houses are rivals and we just happen to better." Rabastan grinned as he cleaned his broomstick on his bed.  
"They're useless, stupid, preening bastards." Snape said from his bed, his eyes glittering over the top of his book at Harry.  
"I see." Harry was saved the trouble of answering when a curt knock sounded on the door of the room.  
A tall, thin boy walked into the room with a graceful air and looked them over with fond eyes before sweeping over Harry appraisingly, "You're the new boy, Slughorn informed me about then?"  
Harry nodded, "Harry Peirce." He stood, straightened his spine and shook Lucius' hand.  
The boy gave him an approving look, "Lucius Malfoy, Head Boy. The house elves have finally received your trunks." Stepping back, he motioned for the small figures behind him to come into the room and place one large trunk and one medium sized on the floor next to Harry's new bed.  
"I can escort you to dinner if you would like." Lucius said kindly, completely ignoring the elves scrambling around him.  
"Yes thank you, I don't really know how to get around." Harry figured it couldn't hurt to get on Lucius good side, he was obviously the leader in this House.  
"Excellent. I'll leave you to freshen up and take you down in fifteen minutes. If you need anything your roomates can help you." He gave the other boys a sharp look and they all nodded, looking a little cowed.  
Harry smiled gratefully and turned to open his trunks. Investigating, Harry sighed in relief when everything in the trunk was made from fine and expensive material. He had already made it seem as though he came from a wealthy pure blood family and was glad he could live up to it. Pulling out a pair of black trousers and an amazingly black fitted pullover, Harry walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.  
Scowling at his reflection, Harry couldn't believe he was in this situation. He couldn't have one normal school year at Hogwarts, could he? He was just cursed, it was that obvious, last year it was Umbridge and now he was stuck in the past with a Snape who was his age and his parents in a different house. Groaning Harry scrubbed his face, what a bloody mess.  
"Something wrong Pierce?" A smooth voice asked behind him.  
Looking up Harry met Snapes gaze in the mirror and flushed, "Um no, just a long journey. A little tired."  
Snape gave him a sharp nod, and moved to one of the other sinks to wash his hands. Harry quickly washed his face and pulled off his faded tshirt and baggy pants. Pinkening, Harry looked up to make sure that Snape wasn't looking and noticed the boy looking determindly forward. Slipping his clothing on quickly Harry gave his hair a half hearted fix and stepped back out into the room.  
Alecto smiled at him from next to his bed and nodded at his open trunks, "Excellent clothing you've got there mate."  
Harry smiled back uncertaintly and felt a gentle had on his back shoving him forward so that Snape could move out of the bathroom after him. Shivering from the touch on his lower back, he turned back to Alecto, "Um, thank you I guess."  
Rodolphus chuckled near his bed, brushing back his curly hair, "Don't mind him, he's a nosy bastard. I'll teach you a locking spell to keep him out of your things. It shocks like the devil, doesn't it Alecto?"  
Alecto scowled at Rodolphus and held up a pair of black leather shoes for Harry, "You should wear these, they'll go great with your outfit."  
"Thanks." Harry took the shoes and sat down to pull them on.  
Fingers pulling at his hair, made him look up into silver eyes and he arched an eyebrow. "You know you would have a great look, if you could fix this hair."  
"I've tried everything, it's useless." Harry answered, letting the boy continue to try to tame his hair.  
"Well, I know just the trick." Alecto pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's hair.  
Harry wrinkled his nose when his hair styled itself with a tugging sensation and Alecto gave an approving noise next to him. He held up a mirror he'd pulled out of his pocket and let him look into it. Harry made an impressed noise at the wavy way his hair lay against his head. He had to admit he'd never looked better. Smiling up at the blonde haired boy, he said, "Thanks mate, you'll have to teach me that charm."  
"But then i'll have no reason to touch your hair silly." Alecto flirted obsentatiously.  
Harry laughed at the boys antics and stood when Lucius swept into the room, giving him an expectant look. He followed Lucius down into the common room where he was introduced to several older Slytherins but couldn't remember much of any of their names. Lucius gently extracted him from the interested crowd with an amused, "Come now, let the boy breath, there will be plenty of time to get to know him. Harry, I'm sure you're hungry follow me."  
Walking at Lucius' side, he answered the boys questions as vaguely as possible and the Headboy seemed almost pleased with his answers. Harry got the feeling he had passed some sort of test with the older boy and was now in his good graces. As they approached the noisy Great Hall, Harry's nerves at seeing his parents must how shown on his face because Lucius stopped him and smiled kindly down at him, "Now don't be nervous. Slytherins are never nervous. We must always seem superior," he pushed back one escaped lock on Harry's forehead and grinned, "because we are."  
Harry laughed and stood up straighter as his new housemates smiled approvingly at him. Though Snape gave him an assessing look and just seemed bored as he waited for Lucius to open the doors to the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath, Harry followed Lucius in and past all of the suddenly quiet students at the other tables. He walked past the table he had always sat at and couldnt help looking over.  
His eyes seemed drawn to a group of boys in the middle of the table, looking at him in shock. Harry stopped as his eyes met the brown eyes of his sixteen year old father. Lucius stopped next to him and hummed, "Yes, that is quite the resemblance isn't it, I must say though that you clearly have the better breeding."  
Letting out an amused noise at the stupid comment, Harry looked away from James's curious gaze and followed the others to the Slytherin table. He took in the opposite view from what he'd had for over five years and was stunned when he recognized several people who he'd known as adults in the future. But his eyes were drawn back to the group at the Gryffindor table and once again met James's gaze.  
The boy looked him over slowly and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. Next to him a dark haired boy leaned in and whispered to him and Harry's gaze was drawn to the boy. It was clearly Sirius Black, but nothing like the Sirius that Harry knew. This boy had none of the defeated, panicked air about him that he did in the future and his beautiful face was not weathered, but extremely beautiful.  
Stormy grey eyes met his and Sirius' full mouth pulled in to a seductive smirk as he nodded at Harry once. Harry flushed and looked down at his plate. Pushing the food around, he took a few half hearted bites before giving up. Lucius nudged him gently and asked, "Severus mentioned you were feeling a bit tired after the journey, are you doing okay?"  
"Oh yes, i'm fine." Harry smiled up at him, "A little overwhelmed perhaps."  
"Why were you homeschooled?" Lucius asked, pushing back a curtain of platinum blonde hair.  
Harry hummed and thought quick, "Well, my parents didn't like the idea of Hogwarts, what with the mixing of so many different kinds and Mother couldn't handle the seperation if I went to Durmstrang. But, while I had excellent tutors at home, Father knew I had to get out and begin making contacts with others my age."  
"Hm, he sounds like a wise man, I for one am very glad you joined us this year. Exciting things are sure to happen this year." Lucius smiled and began eating again.  
Wondering if Lucius was talking about Voldemort and the beginning of recruitment, Harry frowned and looked around the table at the boys and girls he couldn't believe would become Death Eaters. They were all so young and innocent as they talked and laughed about normal teenaged things. When he met Snapes eyes and read the blatant intrigue there, he arched a friendly eyebrow at the boy. Snapes dark eyes widened before dropping shyly to his plate.  
Harry grinned at the idea of a shy Snape before tucking in to eat. He glanced up at the teachers table and nodded at the questioning gaze Dumbledore gave him. Dumbledore gave him a satisified smile before looking back out over the Great Hall.  
When they were done with dinner, Harry followed his house mates into the crowd of students leaving the Great Hall and stopped when a hand touched his elbow. Turning slowly, Harry blinked rapidly when James Potter was suddenly there in front of him, Sirius, a timid brown haired Remus and a short, fat Peter at his side.  
Swallowing hard, Harry asked, "Yes?"  
"Who are you?" James asked, his eyes wide as he took in Harry closer than before.  
"Harry Pierce, nice to meet you. And you are?"  
"James Potter, are you a relative of the Potters?" James asked curiously.  
"Get to the point Prongs! Mate you are almost identical to James here or hadn't you noticed?" Sirius waved a hand in front of both of them with an amused exsasperation.  
Harry smirked and shrugged, "We look a little alike I suppose."  
"A little? Come now you have to see it. You could be twins!" Sirius groaned, his hand rubbing down his face.  
Rubbing his arm uncomfortably, Harry shook his head, "Sorry I don't have any Potters that I know about in my family."  
"Oh well i'll have to Owl my mum about any Pierce's in our our family tree. Perhaps were cousins." James said with an almost friendly smile.  
"Very astute Potter. Are they bothering you Harry?" Lucius asked, suddenly gripping Harry's elbow.  
The Marauders eyes instantly grew cold as they took in the blonde Headboy and Harry quickly shook his head, "No, just apparently we look alike." He gave the Marauders in front of him an apologetic look and noticed Sirius giving him an appraising look. He smiled shyly before looking up at Lucius, "Can you show me back to the common room?"  
Lucius gave him a warm smile, "Of course."  
He pulled Harry gently along with him but Harry spared one look backwards and met his future Godfathers gaze the dark haired boy smirked at him and wagged his eyebrows once before laughing at Harry's immediate flush. Lucius sniffed and shook his head, "Honestly it's sad to see so many pure blood families lose son's to blood traitor sentimentality. It's a pity, they could be among the elite but Potter and Black have chosen their sides."  
Harry nodded along and wondered why Lucius was still holding on to his elbow. Gently extracting himself under the guise of looking around the dungeons he asked, "Isn't there a younger Black in Slytherin?"  
"Yes, Regulus is in Slytherin. I'm sure a great comfort to his poor parents, so disappointed in their eldest. I'll introduce you to him, he's a clever one."  
Harry doubted that from what he remembered Sirius in the future telling him, but just nodded and followed Lucius into the common room. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Harry turned and said, "Thank you for your help Lucius. You've been more than welcoming."  
"I hope we can continue to get to know each other." Lucius gently squeezed Harry's hip and smiled down into his eyes.  
Harry shivered at the intensity in those icy blue eyes and nodded. "I'm sure we will." He smiled again and turned to hurry up the stairs, his smile turning to a frown at the attention he seemed to be getting from all these different guys. Stumbling into the room, Harry let out a relieved breath and jumped when a dark chuckle sounded in the dimly lit room. Quickly lighting his wand, Harry met Snapes amused smirk.  
"You scared me." Harry admitted waking to his bed next to Snapes.  
"I would say sorry but..."  
"You're not." Harry ended, grinning at the quiet boy.  
Snape shrugged but his thin lips turned up, "Have an interesting night?"  
"Merlin no, I hate being the center of attention." Harry said with a shudder.  
Snape looked at him with interest, "Really?"  
"Yeah I would rather be reading a book or outside on my broom."  
"What do you read about?" Snape asked in a quiet voice, clearly curious since he put his book down on his bed.  
"I like reading about Defense spells."  
Snapes eyes almost lit up, "Are you any good?"  
"I like to think so." Harry laughed.  
Snape opened his mouth to ask another question but the door opened and Rodolphus and Rabastan walked in, joking and laughing about something and the quiet boy leaned back against his bed and hurriedly picked up his book, pretending to read. Harry returned the other boys greetings and gave Snape one more thoughtful look before digging his silk pajama's out of his trunk and changing quickly behind the curtain on his bed.  
Climbing into his bed, Harry returned the 'Goodnights' aimed his way and laid his head down on his pillow. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a soft voice call his name and looked up to see Snape looking at him almost shyly from around his own beds curtains. Snape gave him a nod and said, "Goodnight Harry."  
Harry gave him a sleepy smile, "Good night Severus."  
*


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day in the Marauders world.will he be able to handle the attention of two completely different boys? and how do the Marauders fit in?

Harry Potter's Bad Luck Time Travel: Part 2

Harry Potter woke the next morning and stared up at the canopy of black and green above him. Letting out a sigh that the day before hadn't all been some detailed, bizarre dream, he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. Pulling open one side of the curtains on his bed he grinned at the sight a sleepy Snape made. The boy's shoulder length was knotted mess on the top of his head and he ran delicate hands across his sleep heavy eyes.  
Snape looked up and gave him a dirty look when he noticed Harry staring at him.   
"Morning!" Harry grinned at the boy.  
"Bloody hell, please don't tell me you're a morning person." Snape grumbled rolling his eyes.  
Harry laughed and bounced out of bed, "What's not to like?"  
"Ugh!" Snape, threw his pillow at Harry's face and stalked off to the bathroom.  
Harry hurriedly dressed as the other boys in the room dressed and waited for Snape at the door. When the dark eyed boy looked suprised to see him waiting Harry grinned again at him, "I was hoping I could walk down with you to the Great Hall."  
Snape adjusted his school robes for a minute and looked up under inky black hair, "Okay..."  
"Thanks mate." Harry loped down the stairs, swinging his school bag onto his shoulder.  
Snape set a quick pace Harry hurried to keep up, "So you like Defense Spells too?"  
The boy slowed down a little bit and looked at him, "I more than like it. I aim to be the best and I am."  
"Cool, maybe we can practice together sometime."   
"I'm sure Lucius or one of the others could help you." Snape said as they stopped outside the Great Hall to let in a group of Hufflepuff girls.  
"Oh well...Yeah I guess you're right." Harry held the door open for the boy and followed him in.   
Snape turned back to him and snorted, "Fine, don't get all pouty we can practice defense together. You should join the dueling club, I have'nt had any competition. We can see what you're made of."  
Harry grinned, "I think you'll be pleasantly suprised."  
Rolling his eyes, Snape led him over to the Slytherin table and they sat in silence as they ate. Alecto joined them with a bounce onto the bench and pouted at Harry's hair, "I could fix it again if you like."  
Harry smiled indulgently, "Okay, thank you."  
Alecto beamed at him and pulled his wand out to fix Harry's hair into a posh style. When he was finished, he sighed dreamily, "Much better."  
"Very nice, Alecto. Harry are you ready for your classes today?" Lucius asked as he passed behind Harry's seat  
"I think so. I just hope I don't get lost." Harry was amused at the idea that he could get lost in the castle that he so frequently roamed at night, but made sure to look a little worried.  
"Well Severus here seems to have most of the same classes as you, so he can help you learn where they are. The other classes shouldn't be to hard to find. You can always ask the ghosts, they usually help."  
"We have potions with the Gryffindors, first today." Rodolphus said as he sipped his tea and read the daily profit.  
Harry winced at the idea of doing potions again and Snape smirked at him, "What's wrong Pierce, not great at Potions?"  
"I'm not great no." Harry admitted, smirking back at the future Potions Master. "I guess you should pair up with me so I don't make a fool of myself."  
Snape opened his mouth to disagree but Lucius cut in smoothly, "That's a great idea. I'm sure Severus would love to help you." He gave Snape a hard look and the boy nodded curtly once.  
Frowning, Harry finished his breakfast and excused himself to use the restroom. Wandering the halls, he dragged his fingers along the stone walls and whistled. As much as he missed his time, he had to admit that it was relaxing not to constantly be worrying about Voldemort and fighting against him. He wasn't the famous Harry Potter, he was just a regular sixteen year old student at Hogwarts. It was nice.  
Stepping into the bathroom, Harry quickly used the urinal and was tucking himself back into his pants when the door opened behind him. "Well, well, well if it isn't Jamsie's twin."  
Quickly turning, Harry licked his lips and said, "Oh hi. It's Sirius isn't it?"  
The good looking boy smirked at him, "Yes it is. How are you enjoying Hogwarts?"  
"So far everyone's been pretty welcoming." Harry answered as he moved to the communal sink and began washing his hands.   
Sirius came to lean against the sink next to him and reached up to poke at Harry's stiff hair, "I actually liked the mess you walked into the Great Hall with. It was more natural than this Slytherin look your working with."  
Harry chuckled, "Well, at least you can distinguish me from you friend this way."   
"I don't think I would have a problem telling you and James apart." Sirius looked him up and down in a slow leer.   
Flushing when he realized his future Godfather was flirting with him. Taking a step back, Harry looked over Sirius' lean form and realized that he was a quite remarkably attractive young man. Chewing his bottom lip, Harry looked sharply away. Sirius chuckled and shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to look mate."  
"Um...I don't..."   
Harry was spared the humiliation of trying to answer when the door opened and Alecto sauntered in, his eyes cold as he took in Sirius leaning close to Harry and Harry's obvious discomfort. "There you are Harry, we were getting worried that you got lost. Come along, it's time for Potions."  
Smiling nervously at his friend, Harry hurried to his friend and said, "Oh thanks Alecto, I really don't want to get lost my first day."  
"Just stick by me, i'll help you."   
Looking back, Harry stumbled when Sirius winked at him with a saucy grin. As they joined the group of Sixth year, Harry was in a daze at the idea of Sirius Black, in his time Godfather, openly flirting with him. And not in a coy way. Sirius was obviously comfortable flirting with boys, probably comfortable doing more than flirting. The idea was jarring and if he was being honest with himself, sent a heady wave of lust through his body. Shaking off the reaction Harry pretended to listen to the other boys' conversations as they walked through the crowds of students down to the dungeons.  
When they walked into the class room, Harry hurried to sit in the seat next to Snape and grinned at the boy's exsasperated look. Alecto sat behind him with Slytherin girl and the Lestrange brothers behind him. Pulling out his text book and potions tool kit, Harry wished he had his messy hair so that he could peek over at the table next to him. He could feel Sirius looking at him every once in awhile and it was making his neck burn red.  
Professor Slughorn swept into the room with beaming smile and red cheeks. He stopped in front of Harry's table and boomed out, "You must be the new lad, Pierce isn't it?"   
Harry cringed and nodded, "Er...Yeah. Harry Pierce."  
"Good, good, glad to see you have everything you need. You'll be partnering with Snape then?" Harry nodded and Slughorn gave him a pleased look, "Excellent, he's the best we have in potions so you'll do well with him."  
Harry grinned as Snape's head bent forward to hide his burning cheeks. "I have complete faith in his abilities Sir."   
Snape glared up at him and mouthed, "Bastard." As Slughorn walked to the front of the room.  
Laughing, Harry clutched his ribs at the angry jab of Snapes wand into the sensitive area. He watched Severus' lips twitch in amusement and felt a flare of victory. He didn't know why but the idea of making Severus Snape his friend and possibly saving him from falling into the lure of the Dark Lord, was unresistable. Plus this younger, kinder and more innocent version of Severus was alluring.  
Feeling eyes drilling into his head, Harry looked over to watch confusion playing over Sirius' face as he watched their interaction. Sirius met his gaze and smirked before turning back to help Remus with the potion being assigned. Severus poked him again and ordered, "Chop up some of those slugs, Pierce. And do it in one fourth of an inch slices, very important that you do that, understand?"  
Harry nodded and began slicing the slimy slugs that his partner needed. The potion they were making was a complicated focus potion and Harry could tell that Severus intended to make it perfectly. Severus next asked him to stir the potion while he went to the ingredients cupboard. He was so focused on the potion that Severus didn't even notice the foot that tripped him. The boy fell hard to the floor with a yelp and Harry dropped the ladle to hurry to help him up. His face was burning red and his wand aiming at the short, pudgy Peter Pettigrew who wasn't even trying to hide his mirth.   
Ignoring the laughter from the Gryffindor side of the classroom and the hisses of annoyance and indignance from the Slytherin side, Harry gripped Severus' wand arm to stop his curse and whispered a quick spell, while aiming his wand at the idiotic boy. Peters eyes widened and he clutched at his groin with a yelp. Harry grinned maliciously at him and accompanied Severus back to their table. Quickly making sure that there potion was still okay, Harry asked quietly, "Are you okay?"  
Severus looked up at him with blazing eyes and nodded, "Yes." He glanced over at the boy still clutching his groin with panicked eyes and asked, "What did you do to him?"  
Harry chuckled, "I vanished his cock. It'll come back eventually."  
Eyes widening, Severus laughed out loud and covered his mouth with his hand to keep from filling the room with his laughter. Harry laughed again and said, "So what do you need from the Potion Stores?"  
Severus, still laughing tapped a piece of parchment and a list appeared. Harry took it and winked as he walked past Alecto, Rodolphus and Rabastan, all giving Harry a shocked look at Severus laughter. Walking into the potion stores, Harry quickly set about gathering ingredients. A body crowded into him from behind suddenly and Harry turned quickly to look up into Sirius' narrowed grey eyes, "What'd you do to Peter?"  
"Nothing that he didn't deserve." Harry whispered, his body shaking at the other boys close proximity.  
"You need to be careful around Snape and that lot, I can tell your not like them." Sirius replied, breath fanning Harry's cheek.  
"You don't even know me. I could be exactly like them."  
Sirius' voice was certain when he replied, "You're not. Snape is dangerous, he's into evil magic."  
Shrugging Harry tried not to focus on Sirius' ruby red lips, just right there. Clearing his throat he answered, "I haven't seen any of that. And if anyone is the problem it's your little friend. Severus didn't deserve to be tripped for no reason. That's just bullying."  
"We have a complicated history with him." Sirius moved in closer and put a hand over Harry's head to lean against a shelf. His body pressed into Harry's in one smooth motion and he made a humming noise when Harry gasped at the touch and wiggled to get comfortable.  
"Wh-What are you doing? Anyone could come in here." Harry's voice was hoarse as he tried to ignore the feel of that lean, warm body pressed intimately into his own.  
"So if there was a place where no one would intrude, you would be okay with this?" Sirius whispered into his ear, lips brushing the small lobe.  
Instinctively grasping the boys forearms, Harry trembled, "I don't know you at all..."  
"Get to know me then." Sirius pressed his lips to the throbbing vein in Harry's neck before pulling back. He gave Harry a heated look and slipped out of the small room.   
Harry let out a shuddering gasp and wiped his brow with a shaking hand before quickly gathering the ingredients that Severus needed. Making sure that his robes were covering his noticeable erection, Harry hurried back to the table and handed off the bundle of roots and things to his annoyed partner.   
Severus quickly chopped a pile of the roots before hissing, "Where were you, the potion was almost ruined!"  
"Sorry I got held up." Harry mumbled, his face red as he ignored the satisfied air pouring off of Sirius across the short aisle.  
"Whatever, just help me."  
Together the two boys got the potion back on track and ended up with the best potion in the class at the end of the lesson with Professor Slughorn proudly proclaiming, "Another perfect potion Mr.Snape, but of course I expected no less. And well done Mr. Pierce, well done."  
Harry and Severus quickly packed their things began headed to Charms when the other Slytherin boys caught up with them. "What did you do to Pettigrew Harry? I heard him whining to Potter, looking quite distraught." Rodolphus asked, eyes sparkling.  
Glancing at Severus, Harry nudged him and said, "Why don't you tell them?"  
Severus' gave him a droll look before smirking at the others, "He vanished his cock."  
The brothers and Alecto looked at Harry in shock before bursting into laughter. Smiling smugly at the small chuckle that escaped Severus, he shrugged, "I don't like cowards."  
**  
At lunch that day the boy's decided to take their lunches outside and to eat by the lake. The weather was quickly cooling and they wanted to take advantage of the sunny day. Harry leaned back against a tree when a cold voice said, "Take the bloody charm off of me, you ponce."  
Harry glanced up at the boy in front of him and grinned as he stood smoothly. James, Sirius and a quiet Remus stood behind Peter but didn't seem to want to engage him, rather they seemed to have been forced along as back up. Pretending to look at his nails, Harry said, "I'm sorry, I don't have any ideas what you're talking about."  
Alecto and the brothers laughed from their lounging position on the ground and Peter's face turned a ruddy red, "You do too! Now take it off."  
Harry still feigning little interest watched Severus lean against the tree, his hand on his wand, from the corner of his eye. "I think 'it' already is off." Harry finally met the boy's gaze and felt disgust at the desperate need for attention in those flat brown eyes.  
Peter pointed his wand at Harry and quickly made sure that his friends were behind him before spitting at Harry, "You slimy snake, you're just like the others. Now take the charm off or i'll curse you!"  
Raising an eyebrow, Harry met James' and Sirius' gaze over Peters head. James looked impassive if not a little annoyed and Sirius looked amused at the situation. He leered at Harry suggestively and Harry snorted before meeting Peters gaze, "I'll remove it, on one condition."  
"What?"   
"Apologize to Severus for tripping him." Harry tipped his head in Severus direction and watched the boy stiffen before meeting his gaze with an indecipherable look.   
"I am not going to apologize to Snivellus." Peter spat, his wand flicking to Severus.  
Severus quickly blocked whatever Peter had done and he snarled at the fat boy, "Go suck Potter's cock some more since you don't have your own to play with anymore."  
"Oi!" James growled, "That's just gross!"  
Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "I guess you won't be getting your little friend back then Pettigrew." Turning to his standing friends, he said, "Let's go find somewhere more quiet to eat."  
The Slytherin boys grinned at him and began to walk away when Pettigrew shouted a leg locking hex at Harry's back. Whirling around wand blocking the hex easily, Harry was stunned when Severus easily punched the short boy in the nose with a loud pop. Pettigrew fell back with a howl into his friends arms and Harry rushed to pull Severus behind him as James' wand aimed at him. Scowling at his future father, Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't mate, your little friend there had it coming."  
James blinked and the anger drained as he took in Harry's words. Four wands pointing at him helped him calm, as the Slytherin boys quickly came to Harry's defense. Remus just looked annoyed as he held a bleeding Pettigrew up. Sirius gave Harry a searching look and he felt a small hand clutching the back of his clock where he had Severus blocked. The tense moment was broken when a stern voice called out, "What's going on here?"  
Lucius strode into view, his eyes cold on the Gryffindors and the bleeding boy in their arms. Alecto stepped forward, "Pettigrew attacked Harry, Lucius and so Snape punched him..."  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Severus you will report to the Potions classroom tonight for detention." Lucius glared down at the Gryffindors, "Get your friend to the infirmary, he's bleeding everywhere."  
James, Sirius and Remus gathered Peter and hurried him into Hogwarts without a backward glance. Lucius looked at Harry, "And you Harry, are you injured?"  
Harry shook his head, "No. Pettigrew couldn't do anything to me."  
Lucius nodded approvingly, "Good. Best hurry on to lessons boys. Lunch is almost over." He sauntered away to a group of older Slytherins, who appeared to be waiting for him.  
Feeling the hand releasing his cloak, Harry turned to meet Severus' gaze. Smiling softly he said, "Thanks for that."  
Severus looked shyly down, "We're even now. And i've wanted to do that for ages."  
They slowly trailed after the other boys and Harry touched Severus' lower back lightly, "I appreciate it. That guy is a jerk and I get the feeling he picks on you alot."  
"They all do..." Severus said quietly, his eyes sad.  
Taking in the insecure and hurt boy, Harry vowed not to let anyone else bully Severus Snape in front of him. He wouldn't allow them to shape this soft spoken and almost sweet boy into the domineering and cruel man he could become. Brushing their shoulders together, he gave him a serious look, "Well they will think twice about messing with you now. I'm sure they are all just as attached to their cocks as Pettigrew is."  
Severus grinned, "You're going to have to teach me that hex."  
Harry shook his head, "No way, what happens when I piss you off? I like my cock too." He blushed and felt a slice of embarassment slide through him.   
Severus cleared his throat and Harry noticed he had pink spots high up on his cheekbones. "Well if I promise to never use it on you will teach me it?"  
"Only if you promise." Harry teased, his eyes sparkling.  
"What do you want me to pinky promise or something?" Severus asked.  
Looking around, Harry stopped him about halfway down the corridor from the Charms room and said, "Yes I Harry Pierce want you to promise me that any hexes or spells I teach you, you will not use on me and vice versa." He held out a hand, his pinky extended.   
Severus blinked rapidly at him, and Harry wondered why he'd never noticed how long and thick the other boys eyelashes were. Severus licked his bottom lip and whispered, "I promise." He slowly reached up and wrapped his pinky around Harry's.   
Staring into deep black eyes, Harry felt his heart pounding and when Severus opened his mouth to say something, his eyes were drawn to the boys mouth. Swallowing hard, Harry said, "Severus..."  
"Boys you're late for class!" A tall professor called from the Charms classroom.  
Harry jumped and their fingers broke apart. Nodding at the Professor, Harry looked back at Severus and noticed the boy rubbing his hand where they'd been touching. Clearing his throat he rasped out, "Well I suppose we should..."  
"Yeah, um yeah." Severus replied breathlessly not making eye contact. Clutching his side bag, Severus hurried ahead of him and into the charms class.  
Harry followed and gave the professor an apologetic look, "Sorry Professor, I got turned around in the corridors and Severus was helping me find the classroom."  
The young professor took in Harry's charming apologetic smile and smiled before rolling eyes. "Don't make a habit of it Mr. Pierce and please take a seat."  
Harry settled in next to a warm Alecto and tuned the Professor out as he surreptitously stared at Severus Snape. What the bloody hell had happened out in that corridor? What was he feeling in that moment? He'd felt warm being so close to Severus, to touching him, even if it was just their pinkies touching. But when Severus had looked into his eyes with those liquid dark eyes and buttefly wing lashes, Harry had almost been tempted to lean in and press their bodies together a little more...To press his mouth to those chapped from chewing lips and enjoy the feel of them joining intimately.  
Realizing what he was thinking and how hard he was staring at Severus Snape, Professor of his nightmare in the future, Harry Potter choked and launched into coughing fit. Aware of how loud his hacking coughs were in the now silent classroom, Harry moved from his seat and stepped down the stairs and hurried from the classroom. Once he got his breathing back under control, Harry leaned back against the wall and pounded his head back against the hard stone.   
"Bloody hell, I have a crush on not only Severus Snape..." Closing his eyes, Harry slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned.  
*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's confusion only doubles when it comes to Severus and Sirius. And what Lucius has to say sets some of his plans in motion.

Harry Potter's Bad Luck Time Travel: Part 3

Harry sat in silence the rest of the night, his heart pounding out of his chest as he tried to avoid two pairs of eyes boring into him. He sat buried between Rabastan and Rodolphus, easily entrenching himself into their funny banter. He gave easy, distracted answers to their jokes and questions, while his mind was in turmoil. Harry knew he was attracted to boys, he'd known it since the first time he saw Victor Krum walk out onto the quidditch pitch in tight pants. But he never in a million years thought that he would be even, semi attracted to both his Sirius Black and Severus Snape.   
Yes they were both sixteen years old and completely different then they were as adults, but Harry was still having a hard time with the idea that he might be drawn to these two completley different people. Sirius was confident where Severus was shy. Severus almost virginally innocent where Sirius was almost cockily aggressive. And Harry was in the middle, a virgin who was more self aware than Severus but nowhere near as confident as Sirius. His mind was swarmed with confusion. His body definitely knew what it wanted and it's answere was both boys. Both completely charming, attractive boys.  
A firm hand closed over Harry's shoulder and he looked up almost gratefully into Albus Dumbledores eyes. The older man smiled down at him and nodded at the doors to the Great Hall, "Mr. Pierce, might I have a word with you?"  
Nodding, Harry stood, giving his new friends a placating smile and followed the head master out of the the Great Hall. He and Dumbledore walked in a friendly silence until the old man said, "I've given the librarian Mr. Prewitt leave to let you into the Forbidden Section from now on."  
"Thank you Sir, to be honest though, I haven't the faintest idea where to begin."   
Professor Dumbledore smiled at him, "I compiled a list of what I think would be useful literature for you to begin with. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me any questions."  
Taking the long and daunting parchment, Harry chuckled, "I think you might regret that Professor."  
After taking his leave from the wise wizard Harry yelped when strong arms pulled him into a dark alcove. Gasping out a 'Lumos', Harry frowned up into Sirius' mischevious eyes. "If you're going to curse me then do it now and get it over with."  
Sirius grinned down at him, "What do you mean, why would I curse you?"  
"Well I banished your close friends cock. I don't see how you could be on favorable terms with me." Harry clutched his wand and watched Sirius closely.  
Winking, Sirius leaned down and pressed his mouth against Harry's. Taken by surprise, Harry slumped against the wall and allowed Sirius to kiss him deeply. Sirius pulled back and whispered, "I'm on pretty favorable terms with you...And Peter's a prat who had it coming."  
Licking his lips and trying to capture the feeling of those strong lips on his own, Harry mumbled, "Yeah he did."  
Sirius grinned at him before asking seriously, "What's the deal with you and Lucius?"   
Blinking in shock, Harry let out a startled laugh, "I've known him for a day Sirius, nothing is going on between us."  
"You've known me for a day too." Sirius smirked before purposefully messing up Harry's hair with a satisfied grin.  
"I...You..." Harry rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, "You know you dragged me in here!"  
Sirius gently touched the tip of his nose, "You didn't exactly object."  
Blinking up at the slightly taller boy, Harry sighed, "No, I didn't but I should have. You seem like a really nice guy but I don't know you at all."  
"Is it Severus?" Sirius asked quietly.  
Harry recoiled in shock, "What?"  
"Look I want to get to know you, so please spend some time with me." Sirius pleaded teasingly. "Do you like quidditch?" Harry nodded and he eagerly continued,"Gryiffindor has practice day after tomorrow. Why don't you come and after we can...Get to know each other, platonically, I guess."   
Smiling Harry found himself agreeing. "Okay, I'll meet you. Only if you promise to stop pulling me into dark corners."  
Sirius pressed a hand to his chest and gave a wounded look, "You're killing me here."  
Harry laughed and pushed him out of the alcove. Sirius rebounded off of James and chuckled, "Merlin James, you scared the bloody hell out of me."  
James gave Harry a cautious look but said quietly to Sirius, "Found you on the map, come on, Moony needs us tonight."  
Sobering instantly, Sirius gave Harry a halfhearted wink and followed James down the corridor quickly. With a suspicion, Harry walked to the window and looked up at the forming full moon. Wincing in sympathy for Remus, Harry began walking back to the Slytherin Common room. He took in the comfort that only Hogwarts could give him and found himself smiling at the idea of having a date with Sirius. The boy was obviously not going to back off and if he was honest with himself, Harry didn't want him too. That kiss had been brief but amazing. Sirius was forceful, strong and purely male, not to mention everything that had been missing from his few kisses with Cho.   
Returning the greetings aimed at him as he walked through the Common room, Harry hummed happily as he walked smoothly into the dormitory. Alecto was on his stomach on his bed, apparently working on History of Magic essay and grinned up at him, "Well don't you seem to be in such a good mood? What's the occasion?"   
Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "Can't I just be happy?"  
"I think someone has a crush." Alecto teased, the scratching of his quill stopping.   
Walking to his bed, Harry met Severus' shy eyes and flushed. He gave the boy a small smile and sat on his bed, pulling his bag open on his lap. "Honestly Alecto I haven't been here long enough to have a crush on anyone."  
Alecto sat up and threw a hand in the air, "Bah, you can have a crush in minutes." His eyes flicked over to Severus and he grinned, "Right Severus?"  
Rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration, Severus gave Alecto a bored look over the edge of his book. "What are you on about?"  
"I'm just telling Harry here, that it's entirely possible to be enamored with someone in a very short amount of time. Don't you agree?" Alecto's eyes gleamed gleefully and Harry shifted uncomfortably as he looked between the two boys.  
Severus put his book down slowly, "Well, I guess in some terms it's possible to be drawn to or attracted to a person without knowing them for an extended period of time."  
Alecto gave Severus a droll look, "Merlin Severus, leave it to you to make having a crush sound entirely boring."  
Harry chuckled and pulled out his charms homework, "If we're all done defining crushes I'm going to start on my Charms homework."  
Severus met his gaze and his gaze turned shy. Harry squirmed on his bed and rolled his eyes playfully in Alecto's direction. Receiving an amused look from Severus, he took a deep breath and gathered his homework before stepping over to the other boys bed. "Um, do you think you could help me with my charms, I wasn't really paying attention to what the essay is supposed to be about."  
Glancing over at Alecto once, Severus nodded and scooted back against the headboard of his bed and motioned for Harry to sit down. Opening his book and pulling out parchment, Harry chuckled, "So I'm supposed explain the differences between charms and the theories of...?"  
Severus rolled his eyes, "Where was your head in class Pierce?"  
Looking up, Harry locked eyes with Severus for a long moment before looking down and absentmindedly doodling in the corner of his parchment. Severus was quiet and still for a long minute before moving closer and banishing the doodle, his dark hair brushing against Harry's shoulder as he did. "Okay here is what you have to explain..."  
Severus calmly explained to Harry in detail what the Professor had assigned and to perfectly convey his answers. He was patient in a way that Harry had never expected out of the future Potions Master. When Harry was confused about something in his research, Severus would listen and carefully explain to him what it meant. His eyes were bright and passionate as he helped Harry and he could see how the boy would eventually want to teach. If not for becoming involved with Voldemore, he would have probably been an amazing teacher, if not a prickly one.  
As they worked, Alecto had finished his homework and left the dormoitory an amused air about him. The room was quiet as Harry watched Severus read over his rough draft and Harry felt hyper aware of every noise in the dimly lit room. Severus leaned over, pointing at a paragraph on the parchment, "See here, you could expand this paragraph with at least four more sentences about the uses of the charms in ways that are not typically normal. It would flesh out the essay and impress the Professor."  
"How could I merge those sentences in without making it awkward? Maybe here?" Harry leaned in and pointed at a sentence at the same time as Severus.   
Their fingers brushed together and Harry froze at the same time as Severus. Feeling the boy next to him drag in a deep breath, Harry couldn't help but gently use the tips of his fingers to drag up the back of Severus' fingers and hand. Severus shivered almost imperceptively next to him and Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly turned his head to look at at the boy next to him. Most of Severus' face was hidden by a curtain of thick, dark hair, but Harry could see the teeth chewing that fuller bottom lip   
Gathering his courage, Harry gently moved Severus' hand so that his palm was facing up continued stroking slowly and lightly on the sensitive skin. Shifting, Harry realized how hard his cock was in his trousers and bit back a groan at the friction his clothing was causing. Other hand shaking, he reached up to push back that curtain of hair blocking Severus' hair from his eyes and blazing eyes met his gaze. Severus' gaze dropped to their joined hands and Harry was leaning in when the dormitory door burst open.  
Jumping back, Severus pulled his books close to him and shoved Harry's onto his lap as the other sixth year boys walked in. Harry pretended to look over his essay and looked up when Rodolphus asked, "Is that your Charms homework Pierce? I couldn't figure it out for the life of me, did you get it?"  
Harry shrugged, "I think I got it. Well enough not to fail I hope."  
Rodolphus grinned, "Well that's all we can really hope for right. Do you mind if I take a quick look? I have no idea where to start."  
Making sure his hard cock was covered by his school robes Harry stood and handed over the essay, "Sure I just need to recopy it tomorrow night."  
"Thanks mate." Rodolphus smiled before taking the parchment and sitting on his brothers bed so they could both look it over.  
Sitting on his bed, Harry let out a shaky deep breath and glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the bed next to his. Severus was pale as he hunched over his homework, seemingly completely absored in his homework. But as Harry looked closer, he could tell that Severus wasn't working, as his quill wasn't moving and the books page hadn't changed since he'd dragged it onto his lap. Heart pounding, Harry grabbed his pajama's and hurried into the bathroom.  
"Bloody hell..." Harry mumbled as he turned on one of the shower stalls. He leaned back to allow it to heat up and tried not to think about the fact that he'd almost kissed Severus.  
Though as his mind continued to thrust the thought into the forefront, he realized that not only hadn't Severus rebuffed him, the boy had not even been trying to get away. If anything he had been receptive to what Harry was doing. Severus was more than capable of fending off unwanted advances if he wanted too...So did that mean he didn't want to fend off Harry? And did that mean that he...Did that mean Harry to continue?"  
Breathing out harshly, Harry hurriedly stripped and stepped into the hot water. Groaning at the warmth hitting his body, Harry quickly began cleaning his body with his thick body wash. He hissed when his slick hand brushed against his rapidly filling cock. Imagining what would happen if the other boys hadn't come into the dormitory, Harry reached down to move his hand up and down his arousal in a sinful way. Head dropping back, he imagined kissing Severus' thin, dry lips and drawing moans and gasps from that reserved boy. His pale skin would warm to a soft pink as his dark eyes closed as he gave into passion and let Harry's mouth devour his.  
Huffing, Harry's fantasy quickly morphed into a taller boy pressing heated, passionate kisses against his neck as he maintained the kiss with Severus. Eyes flying open in shock at the idea of both Sirius and Severus, Harry came with a silent cry, his head tipped back as his seed was swept away with the water. Trying to control his shallow breathing, Harry shakily washed his hair before stepping out and drying himself.  
Dumping his laundry in the basket next to his bed for the house elves to pick up. Harry looked up when he heard a small noise. Severus was sitting up in his bed, the curtains mostly closed on all sides. His eyes were wide and Harry looked down to realize he'd only put on his pajama pants and was shirtless. It was something that in his time he would have never thought about with the boys in the Gryffindor dormitory, as he'd practically grown up with them.   
But now seeing the way Severus' eyes traced over his bare skin, Harry wondered if it would be too girly to cover his body with his hands self conciously. Clearing his throat, Harry moved to sit on his bed and watched Severus' eyes dropped before he quickly slid the curtains to his bed closed. Laying back with a frustrated noise, Harry closed his eyes and tried to get the arousing fantasies out of his mind as he closed his eyes.  
**  
The next passed two day's passed quickly for Harry as he threw himself into research about time travel and tried to keep up his homework. Severus for the most part had been avoiding him, his cheeks pink everytime they did lock eyes. Harry let the boy pull back, understanding his hesitation and confusion over the situation. The intensity of his attraction to both Severus and Sirius was overwhelming. He forced himself to remember that eventually he would be returning to his own time and leaving all of these new people behind. It wasn't a good idea for him to get emotionally attached to anyone in this time.  
Though the idea of leaving his new friends in Slytherin was suprisingly making him melancholy. Alecto and Rodolphus were funny and always kind to him, if not a little cheeky on Alecto's part. Rabastan wasn't bad either, though he was usually the silent brother at all times close to his brother. Everyone once in awhile, Rabastan let out a witty quip that would send the boys into hysterics. And the idea of never seeing these normal, innocent boys again and only dealing with their completely different, adult counterparts was jarring and uncomfortable to Harry. So he pored over scrolls and ancient books about time travel and what little information he had about the Department of Mysteries. He spent most nights staying up until early hours of the morning with just his wand lit, taking notes and discarding useless bits of information he had already read repeatedly.   
By dinner on Wednesday night, Harry was falling asleep at the Slythering table in the Great Hall and Alecto was giving him concerned looks before poking him in the shoulder and saying, "Are you sure you're okay Harry? You look exhausted."  
Blinking open his sleep heavy lids, Harry grunted and reached for the coffee pot to pour himself some more of the liquid gold. Taking a heavy drink, Harry sighed and looked over at Alecto when the boy made a disapproving noise, "That stuff isn't great for you if you drink it fifteen times a day Harry, you are going to crash and burn."  
"Yeah mate, we have most of the same classes, what are you working so hard on?" Rodolphus asked, his tone soft and concerned.   
"Just catching up from what I missed at the beginning of the year." Harry lied easily, though he felt dark eyes burning into him suspiciously from down the table.  
Rodolphus cringed sympathetically, "Well take it easy mate, I'm sure the professors won't mind if you take your time. You look haggard."  
Harry snorted and ran a hand through his now messy hair, "Thanks."  
Alecto grinned, "You need a good nights rest to get back that gorgeous look you had going on."  
Chuckling Harry winked at Alecto and looked up when a hand closed over his shoulder and looked up at Lucius warm smile, "Oh hi Lucius."  
"Hi Harry, do you mind if I have a word?" Lucius motioned to the corridor outside of the Great Hall and Harry nodded before following him.  
Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, Harry met Dumbledores warning gaze and nodded once before meeting Sirius' jealous gaze. The Gryffindor glared at the tall blonde leading Harry out of the Hall before giving Harry a frown. Letting out a deep breath Harry hurried after the Headboy. Lucius walked down the corridor and out onto the darkening grounds before turning and saying, "So I have been informed that Professor Slughorn is going to invite you to his next Slugclub meeting."  
Harry gave him a suprised look, "Really? Why?"  
Lucius laughed smoothly before sitting on a stone bench gracefully. "Harry besides uniting the Slytherin Sixth year boys, and being entirely too charming for your own good, you are obviously powerful beyond your year. Slughorn see's potential in you. He think's your going to be someone important when you leave Hogwarts and he's usually right."  
Squirming uncomfortably Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, I don't know what to say, I'm just Harry."  
"Exactly." Lucius stood and held out a small thin scroll. "This is something I think you'll be interested in...It's a small gathering the next Hogsmeade weekend and the other boys are coming. I agree with Slughorn that you have potential, your obviously good at uniting people who typically wouldn't get along. That's why I took the trouble to get you an invatation to this gathering. Now it's kind of secret so don't tell anyone, okay? Oh and read it later in private"  
With a sickening feeling, Harry took the small invitation and nodded. Lucius smiled down at him, his eyes satisfied before leaning in and pushing back Harry's messy hair. Eyes widening, Harry felt his stomach twist uneasily at Lucius touch and forced himself not to recoil from the handsome Seventh year. "I truly hope you accept the invitation Harry, we could spend a lot more time together if you did."  
Swallowing hard and trying not to shiver with his revulsion, Harry looked down and didn't say anything. A smooth, soft finger dragged across his bottom lip before Lucius made a soft noise and pulled back, "Let me know what you decide. I will see you later."  
When the older boy had walked back into the castle, Harry pushed the invitation into his pocket and scrubbed his face tiredly. He didn't even have to guess what was in the scroll. He knew that it was an invitation to a recruitment gathering for Death Eaters. The fact that Lucius thought he would be a good fit was disconcerting, though useful. Maybe if he could get behind enemy lines in this time, it would make it easier fom him to defeat Voldemort in the future. Though the idea of seeing Tom Riddle as he was known now, was a terrifying thought.   
So lost in his thoughts Harry didn't even hear the footsteps behind him until the boy spoke, "You are still coming to my quidditch practice right?"  
Harry looked over his shoulder at the discontented Sirius. The boy was stunning, fully dressed in his quidditch leathers. The leather clothing clung to his tall and strong body in a drool worthy way and Harry took a moment to feast on the boys appearance. Feeling his body stir, Harry quickly met Sirius' gaze, "I was planning on it."  
James called Sirius' name from the path leading down to the quidditch pitch and Sirius waved him off before turning back to Harry, "Good. I really want you there. Why don't you walk down with me."  
Unable to resist the charming boy, Harry grinned and nodded, "Alright." He walked over to Sirius' side and they began walking down to the quidditch pitch together.  
"I haven't had the chance to talk to you the last couple days, how are you doing?" Sirius asked quietly.  
"I'm good. This school is wonderful, I've made a lot of friends."  
"I've noticed...I don't think i've ever seen the Slytherins act like humans before." Sirius grinned.  
"We are humans." Harry reminded him gently, "So far everyone's been very nice to me."  
"Maybe a little too nice for my liking." Sirius mumbled, though his eyes darted to Harrys before he smirked.  
Bumping his shoulder against Sirius' Harry shook his head, "It's not like that. Alecto, Rodolphus and Rabastan are all very nice too me."  
"And Snape, is he nice to you?" Sirius asked as they stood outside of the changing rooms. His eyes sharpened on Harry as he waited for an answer.  
"Severus is..." Harry flushed and rubbed his neck, "he's nice too me, but he's quiet, I know him about as well as I know you."  
For some reason this caused Sirius to frown, he opened his mouth to say something more when James' annoyed face poked out of the changing room doors and he growled out, "Padfoot are you coming to practice or are you gonna stand out here and flirt all night?"  
Sirius grinned at his friend and said, "If you make me choose James you know it will be flirting."  
James scowled at him and said to Harry, "Can you talk some sense into him?"  
Harry laughed, "I'm in Slytherin, him skivving off of practice could only help my house."  
Sirius gave him a mock appalled look before saying to his best friend, "Okay I'll be right there, give me a minute."  
The Gryffindor boy grinned at him before leaning in with a leer, "Going to wish me luck?"  
"Isn't that counterproductive if I want my house to win?" Harry teased back, his heart pounding with the proximity of the other boy.  
Sirius pressed in closer, his eyes hooded as he stared at Harry's mouth, "We're going to win anyway."  
Harry chuckled at the boy's cockiness and it was quickly swallowed by the boy's insistent lips. Gasping into the kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and allowed him to slip his tounge into his mouth before pushing back with his own. The kiss went on for several long moments, with Sirius grinding his leather covered cock against Harry's hip and Harry gasping at the pressure on his cock. The kiss was only deepening when James' voice called out, "Oh for fucking Merlins sake. Come on Sirius, focus!"  
Pulling back with an annoyed look, Sirius pulled back and whispered to Harry, "Watch the practice it'll be over soon."  
Harry nodded and pushed Sirius towards the Changing rooms. Hurrying to sit up in the stands, Harry watched the quidditch players fly out onto the field and begin practice. He was so caught up in watching Sirius play beater enthusiastically that Harry almost missed the dark figure standing at the bottom of the stands surreptitously staring up at Sirius with an intense look. Harry watched Sirius notice Severus looking up at him. The Gryffindor froze, returning the boys stare before shaking his head and quickly zipping off to the other end of the field. Looking back down at confusion, Harry watched Severus pull his robes tight before hurrying off, his head lowered dejectedly. Frowning, Harry wondered what secrets the two boys he was attracted to were hiding from him. Wrapping his hand around the scroll in his pocket, he wondered if he should even bother trying to figure it out when there was so much more to focus on.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a mess, I felt really off when i wrote it. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be up soon. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius freaks Harry out, and it's the night of Slughorn's party.

Harry Potter's Bad Luck Time Travel: Part 4

Friday Morning, Harry smiled as best he could when Professor Slughorn invited him to a party in the dungeons the next night, along with the other Slytherin boys. He graciously accepted those his mind was on the scroll that had been opened and read repeatedly in the two days that he'd had it. It was a simple invitation, informing him of the invite to a small, private gathering in a private room in The Three Broomsticks one week from Saturday. The invite mentioned a distinguished visitor would be joining the gathering and Harry couldn't help but shake with nerves at the idea that it might be Tom Riddle. The bottom of the scroll had said to rsvp with Lucius if they were going and to destroy the scroll if they were not. Harry had sent Dumbledore a short note by owl about the gathering, but had yet to hear back.   
Sirius had been trying hard to get him to meet him again since Harry had left their last date early feigning exhaustion, but Harry was too confused by what he had seen between Sirius and Severus at the Quidditch practice. It was obvious in that small interaction that he had seen that there was some sort of past between Sirius and Severus to what length he did not know. And now with Slughorns party, the recruitment gathering in Hogsmeade, and his ongoing research, Harry didn't have time to worry about it.  
His friends still warned him off of overworking himself but Harry had little choice. He was still trying to keep up with his homework and with Severus still avoiding him, it wasn't getting any easier. Harry felt as though he was living off of four hours of sleep every night and several cups of coffee a day. To say he was exhausted was an understatement.  
After dinner that night, with his notes propped in front of his face and halfheartedly reading on a comfortable couch in the common room, Harry reached for his coffee cup when a small hand stopped his wrist. Looking up through bleary eyes, Harry smiled at the annoyed look on Severus' face. "Something I can help you with Severus?"  
Severus rolled his eyes, "You don't need to drink anymore of that vile shit. What you need is a good nights sleep."  
Harry pushed his notes and books into a small pile and shrugged, "I'm alright."  
"No you are obviously not. I don't know what you are working so hard on, but it's time to take a break. One night won't kill you." Severus stood and held out a hand, "Come on, lets go take a walk down to the lake, it's late and no one will bother you there. Then you can come back and sleep."  
Unable and too tired to care about the other circumstances, Harry took the hand held out to him and let the quiet boy pull him up. Severus released him as he stood, and threw him his thick cloak, "Put that on, it's chilly outside."  
"Thanks." Harry replied, smiling at Severus' green and black scarf. It made the boy look innocent and slightly adorable as it swallowed his long neck and slender shoulders.   
Severus noticed Harry's grin and gave him a suspicious look, "What?"  
Harry shrugged as they walked through the corridors, "I was just thinking you look cute drowning in that big scarf."  
Big eyes blinked at him and Severus blushed deeply, his fingers tangling in the end of the scarf. Harry felt a flash of annoyance with himself and squared his shoulders, "Sorry, I'm always just saying things without thinking them through."  
"It's okay...You didn't have too apologize." Severus pushed open the front door of the castle and led him out into the evenings cool air. "Too be honest, I'm just not used to compliments or..."   
"Flirting?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes firmly on the lake in the near distance.  
Severus sighed, "I've not had much experience with the latter. I'm not exactly someone that people seek out for that purpose."  
Harry looked over at Severus and frowned, "I don't see how that's possible. I've only known you a week and I've noticed you."  
Eyes flicking to Harry's, Severus flushed, "Well you do seem a bit thick."  
Laughing Harry gave the boy a playful, teasing shove and was rewarded with tremulous smile. When they reached the lake, Harry started on the rocky walking path around the water and Severus fell into step with him. "So are you going to Slughorns?"  
Severus shrugged, "I never have in the past..."  
"Well you have to come, I don't want to go by myself and get ambushed by Slughorn." Harry pleaded.  
"I don't know, parties aren't really my thing." Severus said quietly, pulling the scarf tighter around his neck.  
Harry stopped and faced him, "If I promise to take a good night's sleep tonight and rest tomorrow, will you go to Slughorns with me?"  
Severus' pale skin glowed in the moonlight and he smiled shyly down at his hands before looking into Harry's eyes, "You want me to go with you, specifically?"  
Harry rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "I do. I like you a lot Severus."  
"I...Okay i'll go with you." Severus shuffled nervously, "But only if you do what you promised."  
Smiling brightly, Harry reached up to push a lock of dark hair out of Severus' eyes. The boy let out a shaky breath and very minutely pressed into Harry's touch. Unable to resist, Harry hooked his fingers under Severus' chin and tilted his face up. Watching the boy's inky eyelashes flutter open and close, Harry gently pressed his lips against the boys. Severus' lips were chapped but they were also soft and the noise he made at contact only made it even more sweet. Moving his hand to bury it in the dark hair at the nape of Severus' neck, Harry pressed in harder and pulled the boy into his body.   
Severus' hands gently clutched at Harry's shoulders before he pulled back with a soft gasp. His pink tongue licked his bottom lip and Harry felt his body react to the sight. Groaning, he tipped his head back and took a deep breath. Severus' shaky breath was hot on his neck and Harry pulled fully away before walking a few steps away, his frustration with himself building. Why couldn't he keep his hands off of Sirius and Severus? What would they think of him if they found out about each other?  
A soft hand touched his lower back and Harry turned, "I'm sorry, Severus I didn't mean to throw myself at you."  
Severus gave him a rare amused smile, "You hardly threw yourself at me. I...I wanted that kiss too."  
Reaching down to take Severus' hand in his own, Harry rubbed his fingers over the boys knuckles. "I still want you to go with me to Slughorns party."  
"Okay..." Severus replied breathlessly, his fingers closing over Harry's.  
"Let's get inside, it's freezing out here."   
Harry and Severus walked hand in hand back to the castle before Severus pulled away, though he gave Harry a shy smile, his eyes lingering on his mouth. When they got to the common room, Harry grabbed his notes from the couch and followed the other boy into the dormitory. Alecto gave him an exasperated look and pointed at Harry's bed. Three very annoyed owls screeched as one at him and he hurried over. Harry took the letters from each owl the last one biting his finger angry at being kept waiting. Cursing the bird and attempting to throw a shoe at it, Harry threw the letters on his bed and ignored the others laughter.  
Severus walked over his lips twitching in amusement and quickly healed Harry's bleeding finger. "Someone's desperate to get a hold of you."  
"Probably just my parents." Harry lied easily. Watching Severus gather his pajamas and walk in to the bathroom, Harry shook the lustful thoughts out of his head and flopped onto the bed to read the letters.  
The first letter said, : "Hogsmeade weekend next weekend come with me? Sirius"  
The second, : "Bugger Hogsmeade, I want to see you tomorrow....Please meet me. I haven't seen you in days and I need too. Please Harry, I really think we could be close if we tried. I'm desperate."  
The third, : "You're not running off with Malfoy are you? Of course you're not...Please don't be I can't imagine his dirty, snobby hands all over your lush, fit, bloody hot body. You're so much better than him. Me however, I would love my bloody hands on your body. Meet me tomorrow. Sirius. P.s. I'm a bit pissed, James brought out the firewhiskey but I still want you."  
Harry bit back an amused laugh and shoved the letters into one of his schoolbooks. Feeling his heart swell with affection for Sirius, Harry almost instantly felt guilty when he heard Severus in the bathroom. Groaning, he fell back against the bed and covered his face with his arm. He didn't know the deal between Sirius and Severus and he knew he shouldn't be getting involved with either of the boys without telling them about each other, he just didn't know how to approach that situation. At best they would make him choose between each other and at worst, they both would back away from him completely.  
Harry didn't want to lose Sirius or Severus. He'd known these versions of them for such a short period of time, but already felt as though losing them would hurt him deep to the core. Harry felt a hand drag through his hair and opened his eyes to find the room dark and Severus kneeling next to his bed. Severus smiled gently at him, "I told that lot to clear out if they weren't going to bed. You should change into some pajama's and get comfortable."  
Sitting up slowly, Harry dragged a hand across his face and caught Severus' face between two palms so that he could look up at him. "Thank you."  
"Of course. Go on, get changed and get to bed." Severus moved to his own bed and sat down with a heavy book.  
Grabbing his pajama bottoms and a clean pair of underpants, Harry quickly changed and slipped back out into the room. Flopping on to his bed, Harry grinned sleepily over at Severus and said, "Why don't you read me to sleep."  
"It's about potions." Severus warned him.  
"That's okay."  
Severus hesitated before standing and quickly crossing to sit on Harry's bed. Harry smiled sleepily up at him and urged him up against the headboard, so that they were laying shoulder to shoulder. "Don't blame me if you get bored." Severus mumbled before launching into the boring book.  
Turning his side, Harry sleepily dropped his chin onto Severus' shoulder. "Much better..."  
Severus gently stroked his hand across Harry's hair, "Go to sleep."  
**  
Harry woke the next morning and squeezed his arm around the warmth next to him. Stretching slowly, he groaned at how good he felt after a full nights sleep. Yawning widely, Harry blearily blinked his eyes open and grinned when he noticed the warm body he was clinging to. Severus laying on his back, one long pale arm covering his eyes and the other, just holding a book to his chest. His face was beautiful in its peacefulness, his lips smooth and full, his eyelashes, long dark half moons on his pink cheeks.   
Lifting his head, Harry made sure that the curtains on his and Severus' bed were firmly closed. Laying his head back down, Harry pulled the boy in closer and smirked when those dark eyes popped open in sleepy shock. Severus peered over at him and scowled, "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep here."  
"Mm, i'm glad you did." Harry nuzzled into Severus' neck before pulling away and sitting up. His cock jerked up eagerly at the sight of Severus in his bed, looking properly sleep ruffled.   
Severus seemed to notice his look because he shoved the pillow at his face, "Oh please you could hardly be thinking that way about me right now. I do know what I look like in the morning."  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him and pressed his hard cock into Severus' leg. The boys eyes widened comically and Harry said, "I like the way you look in the morning. "  
Severus cleared his throat, his eyes kept darting to Harry's lap, "Obviously..." He peeked around the corner of the curtain and sighed in relief, "Looks like everyone has gone, it must be late. Hopefully we didn't miss breakfast."  
Standing, Harry adjusted his erection and smirked at the way Severus' eyes widened as he took in the sight. "I guess you like the way I look in the morning too."  
Severus scowled at him and pulled himself out of the bed. "Just because you know you're good looking, even in the morning."   
"So you do think i'm good looking then?" Harry laughed and caught the pillow this time as it was aimed at his face.  
"I'm going to breakfast, you might want to...fix that?" Severus smirked and pointed at the mess on Harry's head.  
**  
Twenty minutes later Harry whistled as he walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. A good nights rest had been just what he'd needed, and waking up to Severus next to him in bed had been even better. As he approached the doors, he frowned seeing Lucius waiting for him, but he pasted on a warm smile, "Good morning Lucius."  
"Good morning Harry, I'm glad to see your looking much better today. Very rested." Lucius looked him over smoothly.  
"Thanks..."  
"So Harry, I was just wondering what your answer was to the invitation?"   
Harry froze, he was still waiting for Professor Dumbledore to advise him on what to do about that. Resisting the urge to wipe sweaty hands on his pants, he nodded, "Oh um...I meant to get back to you about that. Yes of course I would like to attend your...Gathering."  
Lucius beamed at him, "Excellent! Harry I knew you would be right for this. You won't regret it." He was suddenly very close to Harry, his fingers touching the bottom of Harry's messy hair. "I'm very excited you're taking this step Harry, we're going to be able to spend a lot of time together."  
Harry nodded halfheartedly and pressed back against the wall, "Um, yeah I mean I don't totally get what it's all about, but since everyone is going..."  
"Don't worry it's nothing you can't handle. Just a little bit of visionary speaking with like minded people, people who are going to love you. I just know it." Lucius pressed firmly into Harry's forearm with his strong thumb and whispered, "It's just a sort of brotherhood...I know you'll be accepted."  
Harry watched the blonde boy pull away and give him a wide smile before walking into the Great Hall. Shaking, Harry leaned against the wall and slid down it to a sitting position. His nerves were threatening to make him lose the breakfast he hadn't even eaten yet. Had he really just agreed to go to a Death Eater recruitment gathering? Where the actual Dark Lord might be attending?  
Picking himself off the floor, Harry hurried down the corridor and away from the Great Hall. A confused voice called out after him, but Harry was in too much of a daze to go back. Running across the grounds, Harry felt his heart pounding wildly and only stopped when he tripped over a root on the edge of the forest. Burying his face in his arms Harry let out a low groan. He had thought the silver lining to being forced into the past was that he didn't have to deal with Voldemort, or Death Eaters or this stupid pure blood/muggle born war. Why couldn't he just sixteen years old with a crush...or two?  
"Harry? What did he say to you?"  
Head snapping up, Harry quickly wiped his wet eyes and looked into Sirius' stormy eyes. "Sirius? What're you..."  
"I saw you with him, with Lucius." Sirius crouched down on the forest floor next to him and took his hand, "I saw how he was with you, whatever he said to you...It scared you. I know it did."   
"Just...Just Slytherin stuff..." Harry mumbled, his voice cracking. He refused to involve Sirius in this. He couldn't keep Severus from being involved in talks about Voldemort, but Sirius was innocent, not in the fray and he would do anything he could to keep him from it.  
"Bullshit...Is he threatening you, holding something against you, trying to get you involved in something? Whatever is it, I won't let him do it." Sirius clutched at his forearms, his eyes possessive.  
"Sirius...it's nothing important I swear. He's just a little domineering." Harry took a deep, steadying breath in and stared into the boys wild eyes.  
"Why do you feel so important to me? I don't want anything to hurt you. Just seeing you so frightened had me on edge." Sirius pulled Harry bodily into his arms and held him tight against his body.  
For the second time that day, Harry finally felt completely at ease in someones embrace. Sinking in, he buried his face in Sirius neck and took a deep breath, "I'm okay, I swear. It's all just so much so fast here. It's not at all like home."  
"I know you're keeping something that he said to you from me...But as long as I can keep holding you, I'll won't push you." Sirius rocked back and looked at Harry, "Just tell me one thing...Does this have to do with that uprising of dark wizards?"  
Harry looked down at the forest floor and Sirius let out a harsh breath. "Of course...Why wouldn't they want you...They want everyone I care about in that bloody house. Regulus came home happy as a clam about it."  
They were silent for several long moments until Sirius weaved their fingers together, "Spend the day with me. And tonight we can have dinner in the kitchens, a proper date."  
Harry found himself agreeing until he remembered, "Oh I'm sorry Sirius I can't I promised Severus I would go with him to Slughorns party."  
Sirius stiffened and looked down, "I see...His idea or yours?"  
Getting that peculiar feeling again, Harry pulled back and frowned at Sirius, "What's the problem with you and him?"  
Avoiding Harry's eyes, Sirius shrugged, "There isn't much of one. We grew up together, our families were old friends. We came to Hogwarts and um, just made different friends. He became a bit of prat that's all."  
Harry felt a flash of annoyance at the fact that Sirius was blatantly lying to his face. Standing he brushed himself off and looked up a the castle. "Well then if that's all then I guess I should go find Severus and cement our plans for tonight."   
Sirius stood and gripped his arm tight, "Harry, I don't know if I've made it clear how I badly I want you."  
Snorting, Harry gave Sirius an amused look, "You've made it clear Sirius, but I am getting to know Severus as well. I don't know...how long I'll be here and I don't want to hurt anyone, or get hurt."  
Nodding slowly, Sirius pressed in and kissed him lightly, "I can understand why you want to get to know him...Just don't forget about me, please."  
Sagging in relief, Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius, "I couldn't if I tried."  
Sirius walked him back up to the castle and stopped at the Great Hall doors, "You should probably eat something, Slughorn serves choice booze at his parties. They tend to get a little wild." He gave Harry an amused look, "Try not to get too pissed."  
**  
Harry resisted the urge to whistle when he saw Severus waiting for him in the common room. The boy had removed his heavy school robes and pulled back his dark hair. He was dressed as casually as had ever seen him in dark fitted slacks an emerald green pullover sweater and a very, light casual but finely made robe. Bounding down the stairs, Harry openly gave the boy a hungry look and circled around him once, checking out his surprisingly pert ass.   
Severus was flushed red when he finished his inspection and Harry winked at him, "Merlin, Severus you look gorgeous."  
"Shut up..." Severus mumbled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.   
Harry moved in close and whispered, "It's true Severus, you look absolutely amazing. I would rather stay here and prove to you how hot I am for you right now."  
The boy shivered in front of him and looked at him with blazing eyes. "I don't know what you see in me."  
"Just you." Harry told him, his tone completely clear.  
"Wow you both look great!" Alecto called from the top of the stairs, Rodolphus and Rabastan behind him.  
Harry grinned at the skimpy outfit Alecto wore, but did have to admit that the blonde looked great in his tight clothes and normally straightened hair, messy and tossed back sexily. "Quite the outfit Alecto."  
"I plan on getting some tonight." Alecto announced with a cheeky grin.   
Harry laughed and turned back to Severus, "Should we go then." The dark haired boy nodded and the group of Slytherin boys headed across the dungeons to the room where the party was being held. The classroom had been completely cleared and magically enlargened to suit the large crowd of witches and wizards mingling inside. It was decorated in Halloween decor, with floating candles above their heads giving them a dim but very sexy lighting. Standing skeletons held trays of drinks and hors d'oeuvres.  
The other Slytherin boys disappeared into the crowd and Harry turned to Severus, pleased to finally be alone with him. "Do you want something to drink?"  
Severus nodded up at him, looking around the crowded party with a nervous look on his face. Harry squeezed his hand comfortingly and turned to grab two drinks off of one of the skeletons tray. The shy boy thanked him quietly and Harry pulled him to a small chaise, trying to hide from the boisterous Slughorn who he could hear even over the loud chatter of the party guests.   
"You really aren't a party person are you?" Harry asked, discreetly slipping a hand inside of Severus' cloak to rub his fingertips across the other boys lower back.   
"I'm not great at socializing." Severus said dryly, his lips twitching.   
Harry chuckled and swallowed back his drink, eyes widening. Coughing slightly, Harry shook his head, "Whew these are strong, Sirius was right."  
Severus eyes snapped to his, "What do you mean Sirius was right?"  
Swallowing Harry shrugged, "Oh um, I told him I was coming with you tonight to Slughorns and he warned me about the drinks being strong."  
Blinking rapidly Severus drank his drink quickly, "I didn't know you two were so friendly."  
"Um, he's been pretty persistent." Harry admitted, as a house elf walked past them, he quickly grabbed them both a new drink.  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "I'm not surprised."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, wondering if he could finally get the details of Severus and Sirius' past out of one of the boys.  
"Just that you're exactly his type, attractive, charming, popular." Severus quickly finished his second drink and met Harry's eyes. "I should have figured he would want you."  
"I've asked him, now i'm asking you, what is the past between you?" Harry growled, his frustration peaking.  
A hurt look passed over Severus' face and he shook his head, "Can we not talk about this right now? I really wanted to just have fun with you tonight."  
Swallowing hard, Harry nodded, "Forgive me, I just don't like feeling like something's being hidden from me."  
Severus looked shyly down, nodding, "I understand and we will talk. But not tonight."  
Harry brushed his fingers up Severus' side and watched him shiver, "Okay."   
"Pierce m'boy! There you are, come I want you to meet a dear friend of mine." Slughorn boomed from in front of them. He reached down to yank Harry up. At the last moment, Harry reached down and snagged Severus' hand in his own, pulling him along.  
"You have to come with me for moral support." Harry whispered into the boy's dark hair.  
Severus squeezed his hand and laughed a little tipsily, "Good luck with that."  
Slughorn led Harry through the crowd, introducing him to several witches and wizards. Harry hardly remembered any of their names, though some did sound familiar and he was sure he'd heard of several of them from the future. Usually Harry would be interested by the influential and famous witches and wizards around him, but Severus fingers clutching at his and the way the boy stood plastered by his side was driving him to distraction. The boys hands were teasing across Harry's back and hips, sneakily so that no one but Harry knew what he was doing.   
Harry was warm by the time they made it through the crowd to the bar, both from the drinking he'd been doing and Severus' teasing touches to his body, combine with heated glances. Glancing at Severus sipping on some sort of sweet alcoholic drink and his pale face filled with a pretty color Harry grinned at the way Severus was staring at his mouth. Noticing the enchanted balcony's behind him, he took the boy's hand pulled him out onto it.  
It was much cooler on the enchanted balcony and Harry grabbed Severus' waist to push him against the stone wall. Severus smirked at him dropping his empty cup into a planter near the doors. He reached up with small hands and dragged Harry's mouth to his own. Harry let out a happy noise and quickly deepened the kiss before pulling back to trail his mouth down Severus' neck. The dark haired boy panted loudly, clearly enjoying Harry's ministrations and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck holding him in place.  
Pressing his body into Severus' Harry groaned out Severus' name when he felt an answering hardness pressing into his own. A strong hand on his hip pulled Harry firmly into the other boys body and he pulled back to watch Severus' face as he ground their cocks together, through their clothing. Head tossed back, Severus let out a panting noise and whispered, "Merlin..."  
Harry huffed out a laugh, "You can call me Harry."   
Reaching a hand between them, Harry found Severus' cock in his pants and cupped it before rubbing roughly up and down it. The boy let out a short cry that Harry hurriedly muffled by kissing him deeply. Shoving Severus' shirt up, Harry quickly undid the boys pants and teased the skin just inside. When the boy didn't pull away, he slowly slid his hand down until he could grasp at the hard, very hot cock twitching in Severus' pants.  
Severus gasped loudly in his arms and his eyes fluttered open to meet his before sliding closed. Harry sucked up a mark on the boys neck and thrust against his bony hip as he stroked him quickly. Severus' hands tightened around his waist and he pushed back against Harry's forceful grinding into his hip. It only took a few more twisting pulls on his cock until Severus was arching against his body and groaning Harry's name into his hair. Harry tumbled over the edge after him and they breathed heavily together for several long moments. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Harry silently cleaned their bodies of sweat and their seed.  
He was about to suggest to Severus that they head back in when Sirius suddenly stepped out onto the balcony giving them a stony look. His eyes narrowed on Severus' wide ones before he lunged before yanking the smaller boy forward. "We need to talk Severus. Now."  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks with Sirius and Severus after Severus is dragged out of Slughorns party

Harry Potter's Bad Luck Time Travel: Part 5

Harry watched in stunned silence as Sirius pulled Severus roughly from the balcony and away from him. He stood still for a few seconds to shocked move until he hurried after the two boys. He quickly spotted Sirius pulling Severus out of the dungeon and down the corridor. Following at a slower distance, wanting to finally get some answers, Harry kept as silent as he possibly could.  
Finally coming to a small, dimly lit classroom, Harry peered around the corner of the open door and narrowed his eyes on the scene before him. Sirius had Severus by his collar and was scowling at him. Severus wore an indifferent look as he stared down at his feet, his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing Severus?" Sirius asked, shaking the boy slightly, "What's your plan here, why are you going after Harry?"  
"I'm hardly going after anyone Sirius. I like Harry a lot." Severus mumbled sullenly.  
"Yeah, enough to allow him to get involved with what Lucius is getting all the Slytherins involved in? You-know-who, that's how much you like him?" Sirius asked viciously.  
Severus' head snapped up, "What are you talking about, Harry doesn't know about all that..."  
"I've seen Lucius talking to him in private, scaring him out of his wits. What else do you think he's talking to him about? The weather?"  
Giving Sirius a thoughtful look, Severus shook his head, "I had no idea he was trying to get to Harry...We haven't talked about You-Know-Who."  
"I'm not going to let him get recruited by that purist maniac." The Gryffindor said fiercely.  
"You think I want him involved? I don't. He's too nice for all that, I don't know how he's in Slytherin."  
"Then are you doing this to hurt me?" Sirius asked quietly, his his hands falling from Severus' cloak. "Are you trying to get back at me by getting Harry to be with you?"  
Severus gave Sirius a dirty look, "Don't flatter yourself Black. Are you so vain that you think everything I or anyone else does is just purely for your benefit?"  
"You really like him then?" Sirius asked quietly leaning back against a desk, his head lowered.  
"Don't you?" Severus snorted.  
"Yeah I do... But I don't want to step on your toes Severus." Harry watched Sirius give Severus an earnest look before he continued in his soft tone, "I don't want to hurt you..."  
Severus snorted, "Isn't it a little late for that? Besides I didn't chase after you when you walked away from me, stop treating me like a dumped lover."  
Finally having heard enough, Harry pushed the door all the way open and looked between the two boys staring at him with wide eyes. "Well at least now I know what the history is between you two."  
Sirius dropped his eyes and shuffled, but Severus met Harry's eyes steadily, "I was going to tell you Harry. But I didn't know about how involved you two were until tonight."  
Harry believed him but couldn't get over his shock and confusion. Turning he walked out of the classroom with measured footsteps. Severus hurried after him and he shook him off, "Look Severus I just need some time to think, just by myself... I'll see you later."  
"Harry please be don't be angry with me...Us." Severus added in, looking over at Sirius with concern. "I don't think we intended to keep it from you."  
"I'm not mad, just give me some time please. Both of you." Harry met Sirius' desperate gaze over Severus' shoulder.  
With one last look, Harry walked away his hands in his pockets and mind a buzz. With a dry chuckle he ran a hand across his face and shook his head. Bloody hell, Severus and Sirius a couple, he never would have guessed by how they acted as adults. He wondered how it could have started, how it ended. Were in they in love, was it just a youthful fling? If they were still in love, why weren't they together, and why were they individually interested in some sort of relationship with him?  
Sitting on a stone bench in an abandoned corridor, Harry laughed again. Then again who was he too judge? He had been perfectly happy to kiss and touch both of them without them really knowing what he was doing with the other, granted he did come clean not even an hour ago. He had given up the idea of not being involved with both boys as quickly as he'd thought about it. Each time as it had happened a lot in the short time he'd been in the past. As Sirius had said, there was something about Sirius and Severus that made them incredibly important to Harry.  
So of course he could get over the fact that Sirius and Severus had been together in the past and hadn't told him. He wasn't being completely truthful with them either. His first reaction had been shocked at the idea of the enemies he'd known in the future, being at all intimate. But the more he thought about the more the idea interested Harry, and he wanted to know more.  
Was Sirius as dominant with Severus as he was with Harry? Or did Severus pull out his snarky attitude and take charge with the Gryffindor boy? Harry shivered at the idea of the two boys and crossed his one ankle over the other before clearing his throat. Try as he might, Harry couldn't get the idea of Severus and Sirius doing anything intimate together out of his head and stood up to keep walking.  
Harry gasped when he rounded the corner and almost bumped into Professor Dumbledore. "Oh Professor, Sorry about that."  
"Quite alright Mr. Potter. I figured you might be taking a stroll around the castle after Professor Slughorns soiree." Albus motioned for him to keep walking and fell into step next to him.  
"Professor did you receive my owl about the invitation that Lucius gave me?"  
Professor Dumbledore nodded, his face grave, "Yes, I had figured that Tom would begin recruiting in the castle, I'm glad that you told me. I can begin trying to bring the Slytherins into the embrace of Hogwarts and hope to deter the path that Tom want's them on. Though I think you may be more influential in that way."  
Harry gave him a confused look, "Um, me?"  
Smiling kindly down at Harry, Dumbledore nodded, "Oh yes, I don't know how you did it but since you have been here there have hardly been any incidences with the sixth year Slytherins. And I've never seen them all interact so well with each other before. They look to you like a leader Harry and I think that you may be the key to keeping them from fall prey to Tom Riddle."  
Flushing Harry shrugged, "I'll do what I can to keep them from becoming Death Eaters but I think you might be giving me too much credit Professor."  
"Maybe." Dumbledore replied in a tone that assured Harry that he didn't think so. "Any luck on your time travel research?"  
Harry sighed and shook his head, "I'm at the point where unless I'm in the actual Department of Mysteries I don't know where I can go from there. The books you suggested to me were very useful but I fear they may be beyond my intelligence."  
"Unfortunately this kind of knowledge does take a long time to become an expert in. Perhaps over the summer I can arrange some way for you to get into the Ministry to look around. But that will take time." Dumbledore stopped him at the main staircase and clasped his shoulder. "If you decide to attend the recruitment I only have the request that you relay what you can too me."  
Harry nodded, "Of course Professor."  
"Thank you Harry, I know I'm asking a lot of a boy your age." Dumbledore fixed his glasses before gazing down at Harry, "Go on now and head to bed, it's very late and you need your sleep."  
"Goodnight Professor." Harry made his way down to the dungeons and into the common room.  
Usually late at night the common room was deserted but Harry stopped when he saw a small figure on a couch nearest the door in. Feeling his lower stomach tighten, Harry took in a deep breath and walked over to the sleeping Severus. Sitting on the edge of the couch, he reached out and gently roused Severus. Eyes flickering open, Severus eyed him warily while sitting up. "So do you hate me?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Why would I hate you?"  
"Because I didn't tell you about me and Sirius, how we were together?"  
"I didn't exactly tell you about me and Sirius either" Harry reminded him gently.  
"So...Do you like him better?" Severus asked picking at the couch and taking small looks up at Harry's face.  
"Do you?" Harry asked bluntly.  
Severus turned red and met his eyes, "I've always had feelings for Sirius...But it didn't work out how I wanted it too and now I have feelings for you."  
"You know I feel something for you Severus, don't be worried that that is ever the case. But it is a messy situation. And to fix it I need to speak with Sirius too."  
"Um, well...He kind of suggested that we all talk tomorrow so that the two of us can explain and so we can figure all of this out. We both want you and just want to know where you stand."  
Harry knew that meeting could end messily but wanted to know what had happened between Sirius and Severus and if they still had feelings for each other. So Harry nodded, "Okay, I'll come but no fighting or I'll leave and I won't be with anyone. I care too much about both you to have you fighting."  
Severus smiled hopefully, "We won't."  
**  
Harry had never felt more awkward then he did the next day as he walked into the small private sitting area in the library. Severus quickly cast a Muffliato and sat in the one of the plush, high backed chair facing the fire place. Harry smirked at the 'secret' spell and admired Severus for already being able to invent his own spells. Standing and looking out at the darkening skies, he wondered if it would be that night or the next that the snow would begin to fall.  
Only a few minutes later, Sirius walked in with a nervous and defensive look. Stalking over to a seat, he threw himself back and frowned, "Okay, let's figure this out."  
Harry raised an eyebrow at his attitude and Sirius flushed and gave him an apologetic look. "Look I'm not here to pry, I just you to know that I'm not mad that you guys were together before...I just want to clear the air between and to apologize that I didn't tell you about my interest in Severus as well as you from the beginning."  
Sirius nodded, "I kind of saw it, in the way you look at each other."  
"He looks at you like that too." Severus said quietly, his eyes glued to the self conscious Gryffindor.  
Watching the boys closely Harry cleared his throat, "That is also what I wanted to talk about. The two of you and what you feel for each other."  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably and shrugged, "I don't know..."  
"Maybe we should start from the beginning." Severus said his hands clasped tightly in his lap.  
"You know that story won't make me look good." Sirius complained, his foot jiggling nervously, his legs crossed in such a sexy way Harry was trying to ignore.  
"Well it's the truth so get over it." Severus replied his tone lacking any real heat.  
Harry made an amused noise and Severus smirked while Sirius pouted on the couch. Feeling guilty for laughing at the boy, he moved to sit next to him and looked at Severus expectantly. The dark eyed boy nodded and began. "I guess it all began the Christmas break of Fifth year. Sirius' family invited mine to spend the holidays with them. Of course it wasn't the first time I had spent holidays at Grimmauld Place but this year was different. We tried to ignore each other at first, I spent time with Regulus and Sirius was off being Sirius until Regulus fell ill and I was forced to move into Sirius' room with him. We argued constantly until there was one night... And he..." Severus stopped and looked down, his hands shaking  
"I kissed him." Sirius continued, his eyes on the Slytherin boy. "We were arguing and out of nowhere I just kissed. Just to shut him up but then the kiss kept going and I didn't want it to stop."  
Severus shook his head and looked up at Harry with sad eyes before taking over. "We never discussed how or why it happened, but we couldn't be apart for the rest of the Holidays. We spent every moment we could together, talking, kissing, um..." He turned red and Harry smirked at his shyness  
"Shagging?" He offered helpfully.  
Sirius chuckled next to him and nodded, "Yeah that."  
Clearing his throat, Severus gave them both a bored look, "Anyways. We were convinced we could carry on when got back to Hogwarts as we did over the holidays but of course we were just fooling ourselves."  
"I'll tell it from here." Sirius said quickly, his expression nervous and guilty. "We were good for a couple weeks until James forced me to go on a double date with him. I couldn't think of a excuse that he would believe so I went. We were drinking and Severus saw me making out with some stupid bint. He told me I had to tell everyone about us and I said I would." Sirius swallowed hard and looked down. "But I couldn't, I didn't want to lose my friends. They would never understand me being with Severus, James hates him, he would hate me if he found out."  
Severus stood and stalked over to the window, his body tense, "So you pretended I didn't exist. No explanation, nothing, just dropped out of my life. You stood back and let your friends torment me without a word."  
Harry winced at the acid in the boys tone and looked over at Sirius who look ashamed as he took in his former lover's tense frame. The Gryffindor shook his head, "I can't defend myself Severus. I treated you like dirt and I'm sorry."  
Severus shrugged and turned to look at Harry, "That's all of it. No skeletons in the closet, nothing sordid or terrible. Just a relationship doomed from the beginning."  
Watching the boy carefully, Harry stood and walked over to him. Severus had a sad glint in his eyes and it was obvious that he was still incredibly hurt. Taking his hand, he said quietly, "I don't think it's over, I think you still have feelings for him." Turning to look at Sirius he raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't you?"  
The Gryffindor boy looked down into his lap and gave a short nod, "Of course I have feelings for him. It doesn't just go away."  
"But we didn't work out Harry and I do have feelings for you. Strong ones." Severus said anxiously, his hand clutching at Harry's tightly.  
"So do I..." Sirius said softly, moving so that he was standing next to them both.  
"What am I supposed to do? I can't chose between you, especially if you both have feelings for each other. I don't want to stand in the way of that." Pulling away and rubbing his hand across his face he sighed, "Maybe we should just stop, just be friends..."  
Sirius shook his head adamantly and pulled Harry in roughly and kissed him deeply. Feeling Severus' tightening in his own, he pulled back and panted at the look in Sirius' eyes. The boy pressed in close, "I can't just be your friend. If you can't choose then fine, if I had to share you with anyone it would be Severus."  
Severus let out a soft gasp behind Harry and he turned to look at him. The boy's dark eyes glittered at him and he whispered quietly, "Harry..."  
"I won't do anything if it hurts you." Harry promised quietly, his body tense as he stood bracketed in by two incredibly alluring boys.  
Giving him a soft smile, Severus nodded, "I know that, I guess I can try..."  
Feeling warmth filling him, Harry pulled Severus in for a hug and whispered, "Thank you."  
Severus pulled back and looked at Sirius who was watching them with a sizzling gaze, "You had better not hurt him or I will keep him to myself."  
Sirius grinned at him, "I wouldn't expect anything less." He turned to Harry with an excited look, "Does that mean we can carry on what we were doing before?"  
Rolling his eyes at the boys eagerness, Harry smiled, "It seems that way."  
"Thank Merlin." Sirius pulled him back and kissed him deeply again. Closing his eyes Harry wondered for a moment what he was getting himself into but Sirius' tongue sweeping into his mouth distracted him from any and all thoughts. Harry tangled his fingers into those soft dark locks and found his body molding into the slightly taller boys. A soft hand slid up his back and Severus leaned into to whisper in his ear, "I'll see you in the common room Harry."  
Pulling back, Harry turned to look at Severus and was relieved to see the boy smiling at him, a dark lust in his eyes that matched Harry's. Quickly pressing his mouth to the other Slytherins, Harry kissed him deeply before saying against his lips, "I'll see you later."  
Severus gave him a wanting look but strode smoothly away, a happy bounce in his step. Turning back to Sirius, he watched as the boy stared after Severus and grinned at him when their gazes met again. The Gryffindor flushed but shrugged cockily, "What? He's hot."  
"Yes he is..." Harry leaned in to kiss up his neck and asked softly, "Did you enjoy seeing us kiss?"  
Sirius made a breathless noise and nodded, "Yeah as a matter of fact I did. Though I don't think he shares the sentiment."  
"I think you would be surprised." Harry pushed Sirius back onto the low sofa and straddled his lap. "I think he likes it as much as you do. I think that he would like to watch us kiss..." He leaned in and kissed Sirius softly, his tongue dragging across his bottom lip. "Maybe even touch each other." He dragged his hands down Sirius' warm chest, down to his lower abdomen and back up to pull at a nipple.  
Sirius' head dropped back and he let out a deep groan before looking up into Harry's lust dark eyes, "Bloody hell Harry...You're driving me absolutely crazy."  
Laughing darkly, Harry said, "You started it by staring at Severus like he's edible," He made a short noise, "Of course he is."  
"Fuck..." Sirius pulled his face down and began to ravish his mouth while one hand forced it's way into the back of Harry's pants to cup his high, round ass and the other slid up the front to grasp his side. Pulling him roughly forward, Sirius ground their en clothed cocks together in a torturous pattern.  
"Oh...I forgot my cloak..." A breathless voice said just barely audible over their groans.  
Harry made a move to pull away quickly but Sirius held him tight against his body and stared into dark eyes watching their every move. Severus walked slowly to the high backed chair where he had been sitting and pulled his cloak over his forearm. He gave them a slow burning look and as he began leaving, Sirius called after him, "You could always stay..."  
Harry froze and his fingers tightened on Sirius shoulders, he dragged his eyes over to Severus who was standing still in the entryway to the private reading area. The dark eyed boy turned to give them both deep looks and cleared his throat, "Try to remember I still haven't forgiven you Black. So despite the tempting offer, I'll wait until I have Harry to myself. I won't fall into your trap..." He began to walk off and stopped, "Not to be tossed out again."  
Feeling a smirk pull at his lips, Harry gave Sirius an knowing look. Sirius looked a little shocked at Severus' declaration, though his cock remained hard as still as it pushed into Harrys. "I guess I should apologise better..." He muttered, his eyes dark with lust.  
"That would be a good idea." Harry chuckled, trying to regain the dragging pattern they'd been in before.  
Sirius groaned and pulled open Harry's pants and took out his cock. Harry gasped and pushed up into his grip before performing the same action onto the other boy. Staring hungrily down at the large, deep red cock in his grip, Harry pumped it experimentally and they both groaned at the stimulation. Sirius licked his ear before saying, "If I get him to forgive me...He could be here watching us...Touching you while I touch you, would you like that?"  
Tossing his head back and silently urging Sirius to move his hand faster, Harry nodded while he panted desperately. Sirius groaned out his name and pressed their cocks together to take them both in his hands. Wrapping his palms around their lengths he moved them together and the sensation quickly tipped Harry over the edge. Gasping sharply, he spilled over both of the heads of their cocks and cried out sharply. He was vaguely aware of Sirius coming right after him but just burrowed into his warm neck and sighed happily when the Gryffindor boy said a quick spell to clean them and right their clothing before snuggling into him.  
"Fuck that was a brilliant as I thought it would be." Sirius mumbled quietly, his hands rubbing up and down Harry's back.  
Harry made an agreeing noise and leaned back to kiss Sirius softly before saying, "You need to fix things with Severus. I don't know how but it's obvious that you both want each other and I wouldn't mind if he was here with us."  
Sirius licked his bottom lip before dropping his gaze, "I don't know how to fix it Harry."  
"I think that if you think hard enough you'll find a way to show him that you're sorry and that you still have feelings for him." Harry stood and stretched his tense body.  
Sirius took a slow dragging look at his body, "It doesn't bother you that I still want him?"  
"Did it seem like it bothered me while we were..." Harry waved a hand between them and gay an embarrassed little smile. "Besides, I want him too so why would it bother me?"  
Sirius stood and they walked together for a short ways until Harry stopped at the entrance to the dungeons and said goodbye. Sirius pushed in to kiss him deeply before winking at him and loping back in the direction of the Gryffindor commons. Heading down to his common room, Harry stopped when he heard Alecto's voice in one of the abandoned classrooms. Carefully peeking around the corner, Harry's eyes narrowed when he noticed the boy with his sweet friend.  
Lucius was pressing in close to the blonde boy and saying, "The Dark Lord is very interested in you Alecto, but your parents have yet to make a commitment to him. Right now, the Dark Lord is being lenient with your family because you have agreed to come to The Gathering next weekend. I think you know it's not a good idea to keep pressing your luck when it comes to Him."  
Alecto swallowed hard and Harry could see him shaking from the doorway. Hand gripping his wand and forcing himself not to storm in, he watched Alecto whisper, "I understand..."  
Lucius pulled Alecto chin up sharply and said icily, "You had better. The Dark Lord wants you specifically and he won't take no for an answer. I've taken care of you, your entire time at Hogwarts and now I expect you to return the favor. You will kneel before him and pledge yourself to him or your entire family will die, understood?"  
Alecto nodded his head quickly and Harry could see the tears that had yet to fall from his eyes. Lucius patted his face harshly before turning and walking out another door at the end of the classroom. Harry waited almost a whole minute before hurrying into the classroom and scooping the crying Alecto into his arms. The blonde clung to him desperately and Harry held him tight, trying to murmur comforting words into his ear.  
"It's okay Alecto, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you..."  
The blonde pulled back and looked up at him with wet eyes, "Did you hear?"  
Harry nodded and said quietly, "Lucius approached me too."  
"Then were all stuck aren't we? There's nothing we can do." Alecto wiped his leaking eyes and swallowed hard.  
"Yes we can, we don't have to join them." He gently pushed Alecto back to meet his eyes, "We can all keep each other safe if we try."  
Alecto nodded and rubbed his face, "I'm so scared for my family, for everyone."  
"I know, I am too." Harry rubbed his back comfortingly and knew in his gut that he was going to put getting back to his own time on the backburner. He couldn't just abandon his new friends and Severus and Sirius to the Dark Lord. They weren't evil people and didn't deserve to be terrorized. Taking in his pale and shaken Alecto, Harry swallowed hard, he wasn't going home...Not for a long time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, I intend to finish this and wish I could but my computer completely died and I don't have the funds to get a cheap replacement. I will continue handwriting this on paper until I can afford a new computer. I hope that will be soon but I just don't know. I'm so sad I can't post new writing but I love your comments and encouragement.

 

Xoxox, Antoinette


	7. Chapter 7

I'm excited to say that I may soon be able to post a new chapter to this story and want to thank everyone who had been waiting so patiently and diligently.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter coming


End file.
